The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buddleia hybrid and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘PPODARAS25’. ‘PPODARAS25’ is a new shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new cultivar of Buddleia is a selection from an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Davis, Calif. with the objective of creating new cultivars of Buddleia with more floriferous blooming habits, compact plant habits, and larger individual flowers with brighter colors.
The new variety of Buddleia, ‘PPODARAS25’, arose from a cross made in 2014 between an unnamed and unpatented proprietary plant of Buddleia from the Inventor's breeding program as the female parent and pollen that was pooled from a variety of unnamed and unpatented plants from his breeding program as the male parent. ‘PPODARAS25’ was selected from amongst the resulting seedlings as a single unique plant in 2016.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using stem cuttings in 2015 in Silverton, Oreg. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.